Onodera
is the substitute of Ichijiku Chisato, a high ranking individual within Vingulf, and being referred to as the chief. She is also a witch that possesses the special harnessed that Valkyries have. Story Introduced as the substitute of Ichijiku, she attends a meeting held by Vingulf and informs them that a new Valkyrie, "Hrist", has awoken and that she may be more powerful than Mako Fujisaki. The back of her neck is then shown, revealing that she has a special Harnessed like the Valkyries do. She is later seen briefing Rurumi, Rie, and Misaki about their mission and tells them that she'll personally see to their torture should they fail. When she and other researchers are inspecting Hrist, the Valkyrie suddenly teleports into the room and begins making anti matter. Onodera is surprised to see how quickly she was able to make the anti-matter and happy that she has surpassed Mako, but informs her fellow researchers that Hrist needs further discipline. She is then shown destroying the anti-matter and delivering a powerful slap to Hrist's face. When Makina takes Neko Kuroha to the sorcerian's room, she suddenly feels the aura emitted from it waking up. She calls him an idiot for bringing a Valkyrie class witch to the room. When she arrives, she is seen grinning in the background. She is distressed when the sorcerian attempts to escape, exclaiming that it cannot go outside. She then takes Kuroha Neko into custody after the sorcerian dies. Later on, she is seen punishing Hrist for her disobedience. By placing three witches in the same room as Hrist and remotely ejecting each of them after she fails to personally kill them, before finally placing 9-10 year old witch in the same room and threatening to eject her too before Hrist complies and kills her. She does so in order to break Hrist, allowing Onodera to shape her into a killing machine. Shortly after, Onodera disables the initializer and enters the room. Hrist has allowed her killing intent and her status as one of the strongest beings on the planet to go to her head and intends to kill Onodera. Onodera, however, sharply dismisses her rambling and tells her that she wishes to ask her a favour. Hrist tells her to kneel. While it appears that Onodera complies, she instead head butts Hrist in the jaw and beats her senseless for her disobedience. Hrist finally submits after being told that her power only destroys and that Onodera could instead use it to shape the world. Under the orders of Onodera, Hrist later shows up at what appears to be a protest rally. Using a water gun to supposedly mask her powers, Hrist quickly kills the majority of the opposition. When the Astromony club infiltrates the organization, Onodera engages in a battle with Neko Kuroha. They appear to be largely evenly matched, with both of them delivering powerful blows to the other. Their battle is interrupted when Hrist is devoured by Loki, resulting in the area that they are in to be completely destroyed. On the rooftop of the ruined building, Onodera and the others are subject to Loki growing to gargantuan size. Appearance & Personality Onodera has back length hair and wears glasses. She wears the research lab coat most of the time, with her most notable feature is her large breasts. She shows signs of bi-polar disorder and is extremely sadistic at times. Nothing is known of her objective with working with The Organization despite her as a magician. Relationships *The Organization - She seems to be aquainted with the higher ups of The Organization. The employees are scared of her. She also seems to be keeping information about witch's hatching from The Organization. Abilities While Onodera's scope of abilities are unknown, she was capable of destroying Hrist's anti-matter in chapter 128. When she evoked this power, two glyphs that are similar to the Valkyrie glyphs appear on her arm. She was also shown knocking out Kuroha Neko by holding her hand out and hitting her with some kind of extreme force. During her fight with Neko, she exhibits similar abilities that other Valkyrie's have exhibited, such as the ability to instantly destroy parts of the human body, regeneration, and the ability to create dark matter. Outside of her abilities as a witch, Onodera is capable of extreme bouts of brutality, allowing her to catch her target off guard due to her unpredictability and then brutally beating them senseless. She is not above using underhanded tactics. She is skilled at deception as she is seemingly using Vingulf to meet her own objectives. Trivia *She says she supposedly knows the reason for the witches hatching in chapter 114 but never reveals the secret which some fans are disappointed about. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Organization Category:Magician